


Mathis the Mountain Man (End)

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay, M/M, Mountain Man kink, Mountain man, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Yaoi, bara, teen boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Young Ezekiel yearns for Mathis after three long days of absence.





	Mathis the Mountain Man (End)

It had been three day since I last saw Mathis. My mother had been feeling ill, so I had to take up some of the chores around the house and stay by her side to nurse her fever. So after school, I had to go to the market, then go home and tend to the chores around the barn. I hadn’t had sex since that last visit and it was all I wanted. I missed Mathis.

My loins ached with lust and I needed Mathis inside me once again or I thought I was gonna go mad! I had to please myself in the barn in a rushed and not so satisfying jacking off then go and tend to my mother. I need to be fucked. One finger. Two fingers. Three in my ass, it was never enough! Only Mathis could fully please me. 

I was so desperate for a fucking. I found myself groaning longingly and grinding against every piece of furniture and wall in the house like I hadn’t done since I was a little boy. Calling out to an invisible Mathis to ravish me with his thick 8in cock that I had desperately craved to fill me up and make me cry with pleasure. Nothing in the world could satiate my appetite anymore except for my carnivorous, unyielding, beastly fuck toy that was Mathis. 

I wonder if he missed me too? Did he yearn for me as much as I was burning for him? Stroking his mammoth cock to the thought of fucking me? The idea made me want to lose my mind! I needed Mathis so bad. I hope he didn’t think I was abandoning him since I had been gone without notice. 

Oh Mathis! Mathis! Mathis! I was too horny to focus on anything else but him! I was gonna go see him. Even for just a minute! 

The next day, I fabricated some half ass excuse to my mother of me having forgot something at the schoolhouse and I had to retrieve it, but instead I hauled ass up to the mountain towards the man’s camp.

A dark gray overcast had blanketed the sky. The air was chilly, and I felt rain droplets on my face, but that didn’t stop me from seeing him.

I arrived at his camp, and spotted him chopping wood and throwing the logs onto a pile. I was overjoyed to see him. 

“Mathis!” I yelled and ran up to him.

He stopped chopping and looked up at me. His face wasn’t as expressionless as it always was. Maybe I detected a hint of a smile, or at least a look of surprise. I immediately grabbed him and kissed him while feeling up his manly body, but he didn’t kiss back. Instead he gently pushed me away.

“Leave.” He said.

I had to stop and process that he actually spoke to me, but I was more taken back at the fact that he told me to go.

“What? Why?” I asked, and the pit of my stomach sank. “Is it because I wasn’t here for the last few days? Are you mad at me? My mother has been ill and I had to take care of her. I’m sorry that-”

“No.” He said. “A big storm is coming. You need to go back before it gets here.”

“But I don’t care. I want to be with you right now.” I tried again to embrace him, but he pushed me away and told me to go before picking up his pile of logs and going in his cabin. 

I was hurt. I missed him, and had rushed all the way here just to see him, and he shooed me away. That codpiece!

I threw a rock at his cabin before resentfully heading back down the mountain, cursing his name all the way down. Sure enough when I made it down, it started pouring and the wind whipped the trees all over, so I ran home to escape the downpour.

 

For three days straight, thunder cackled and lighting constantly illuminated the skies. I had to put sand bags in front of our door, so the rain wouldn’t flood in, and the wind almost took the hinges off our doors. I stayed home tending to my mother and the barn, making sure the animals were safe.

There in the barn, I allowed myself the quick few moments to fondle myself and think of Mathis. I was still angry at him for sending me away. Even though if he hadn’t I would have probably been caught in the storm. 

After the storm passed, the town was surely effected. Some trees had fallen, and a few people that had been out during the storm were injured. A huge mudslide came down from the mountains and blocked some of the roads and destroyed some people’s homes and injured a few as well. Maybe it was a good thing that Mathis sent me away.

My mother was feeling a bit better that day, and thankfully my aunt came by to check on us and said she would look after her. That was my signal to head back up the mountain. 

The area around the base of the mountain looked awful. Some of the trees had fallen and the slippery mud caused me to lose my footing. Come to think of it, I hope that Mathis’s cabin was in good condition. I hope he wasn’t injured in the storm either. That made me rush up the mountain. 

I made it to his cabin and saw that indeed the surroundings of his home was disheveled, but his cabin was unbothered by the storm. I sighed in relief, but I didn’t see him anywhere. I looked around and even called out for him. Not that I expected him to answer back. Shortly, he appeared from the other side of the woods, holding a small bag.

“Mathis!” I ran up to him and wrapped myself around him.

I kissed him, enjoying the taste of his almost smoky flavored breath. This time he did kiss me back and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I’m glad you’re ok! I’m sorry that I was angry at you the last time, and threw a rock at your cabin. You were just trying to protect me from the storm and I was being childish.”

He raised his eyebrow at me.

“Let’s fuck!” I growled, “I don’t care if a tornado is about to rip through the town! I’m not leaving until I feel you inside me!”

This time he conceded to my wishes. Without putting me down, he led me to his cabin. I had never been inside his cabin before. It was small on the inside too. Only consisting of a small kitchen, furnace, furs hanging on the wall, a chair, a wooden frame bed that looked homemade, all in an accumulated place. 

I barely gave him time to put me down before I started ripping both of our clothes off. He sat in his chair, and I took a spot on his lap. I licked all over him, from his face down to his neck like I was starved. I played with his beefy, hairy chest, so masculine and addictive. His hard cock was pressing into my ass and his rough hands ran down my sides exciting goose bumps all over me. His hands were much more hasty than usual. I guess he did miss me.

He had his faithful canister readily beside the chair, and I continued to lick him while I grabbed it and lubed up my ass for him.  
His cock slid halfway into me and I hollered and my eyes started to tear up from the sudden intrusion of his massive cock. I put my hands on his knees and began to ride him. He gripped my hips and brought his hips up to meet my thrusts. 

“I missed you.” I cooed to him, “Did you miss me?” 

No response except for a hard thrust and a grunt. 

“I missed your cock in me. I had to jack off in the barn because I kept thinking about you all the time. Did you think about me? Did you jack off to me?”

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a rough kiss. 

“Go to the bed.” He growled.

I did what he told me and laid back on the soft wool blanket on his bed. He got on top of me and brought my knees to my chest. He put his arms through my armpits and grabbed my shoulders to keep me steady then started to thrust his cock in my ass with deep long strokes. 

“Mathis, you animal!” I blurted. 

Yes! Yes! This was what I missed! I missed it so much!

My asshole was taking such a pounding, and my feet flailed around his head like an immoral whore as he thrusted fast and savagely. I whimpered like a needy slut, begging for more, and crying from the euphoric sensation of my prostate being drilled. 

The furnace was on high and the small cabin was getting steamy from our sweat and hot breath. I felt like I was gonna go crazy from being fucked by his thick raw cock. 

“Slow down please! I don’t wanna cum so fast!” I pleaded because my orgasm was coming, but he wasn’t listening. 

He was mindlessly fucking me like I was just a ragdoll, unrelenting to my cries. I was trapped in the clutches of a great beast. He was gonna ravish me until he was fully satisfied. He was gonna kill me with his cock, and that’s how I wanted to go out.

 

How long did he feed on my body? Who knows. How many times did I cum? I stopped counting after nothing came out the third time. I called him every vile name in the dictionary until the only one I could whimper was his. He used me fully that his bed was disgustingly wet and stained, and the air in the cabin had the stench of our deed prominently evident. 

After my bowels accepted his final load, he rolled off me and laid quietly beside me, breathing steadily.

“I probably won’t see you again for a while.” I told him, “My mother is still sick.”

He nodded somberly. I lifted myself up and redressed. Before heading out the door, I went back over to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

“I’ll see you around.” I waved and left.

I had no idea what time it was, but the sun was setting. My ass felt destroyed, so going down the mountain was going to be a task, but I missed that feeling. I was already starting to miss Mathis.

 

A couple days later, I had to go into town to retrieve some medicine for my mother. Although she was feeling better, she was still very weak. I went to the general store ran by Ol’ man Clemmons, and it was busy, so I had to wait. I was already hankering for more sex. I wonder what he was doing?

I heard the store bell ring, and the general store owner smiled.

“Well hey there, Mathis! Lon’ time no see!” Clemmons waved. 

I whipped around and saw Mathis’s robust frame walking in the store with a bundle of logs. He walked up to the owner and pulled out a small bag and handed it to him. It was the same small bag he had a few days ago. 

“Ah, ya brought me my hickory nuts and wood. Ya know how much I love the smell of hickory. Thank ya kindly!” 

“Mathis what are you doing in town?” I went up to him.

“For a while now, ol’ Mathis here has been providin’ me with hickory wood and other things in exchange for a few commodities. Since I’m an ol’ man, it’s hard for me to get the stuff for myself. How’s that walkin’ stick you’re whittlin’ for Miss Dorothy goin’?”

“Almost done.” Mathis replied.

“Bout two words is always as much as I can get outta ya.” He laughed and went under the counter and pulled out a small bag of coffee grinds, a loaf of bread, and a can of tobacco. “Here ya go. It ain’t much this time, but I’ll have some mo’ stuff next time.” He smiled at him. “Ya can take the wood ‘round the back.”

I didn’t know Mathis was doing nice stuff like this for other people. There was still a lot I didn’t know about him. It intrigued me. 

Mathis went around the back of the store, and I followed him.

“Hey Mathis,” I stopped in front of him. “Got a minute?”

 

He had my face and chest against the wall, but his hands held my hips in place as he drove his cock in and out of my asshole. I had to keep as quiet as I could as he fucked me with my trousers around my ankles behind the back of the general store. Feeling his cock barreling deep in my bowels made my knees weak. 

“Mathis, stroke my cock. I’m gonna cum.” I warned him.

His whole hand wrapped around my penis, and he hastily jacked me off until ribbons of my cum spewed out onto the ground underneath me. I felt the base of his cock twitch and he pulled out and let loose on my ass. 

After he caught his breath, he pulled a handkerchief out his pocket and cleaned off my ass for me before shoving it back in his pocket.  
I redressed then waved to him. “I guess I’ll see you sometime.”

“Ezekiel,” He stopped me, and pulled out a small satchel from his other pocket. “Here.”

He gave it to me. “What is it?” I asked.

“Mixture of herbs. Boil them in a tea and make your mother drink it. She’ll sweat the ailment out and be better quicker.”

“Oh. Thank you.” I said, astounded at his unexpected gift.

He was surprising me more and more by the minute. For two whole weeks he didn’t say a word to me, and I knew nothing about him, but now I’m learning that he takes care of old people and is concerned for the well-being of my mother whom he had never met before. I guess I needed to learn more about him.

“How can I repay you?”

“I’ll be waiting for you after she gets better.” He said and walked away.

“Okay!” 

I rushed home and made the tea then told my mother to drink the stuff. She refused to do it at first, but I forced her to drink it all, and she sweated rivers all throughout the night, but the next day she was moving around at her normal pace, and was even up making breakfast. She said she’ll drink more of the tea, and that I could go do whatever I needed to do today.

So I headed towards the mountain..


End file.
